fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobimasu
Superscript text'Tobimasu' is an ender dragon from The End that was sent to the real world from a massive error in a timewarp between the Minecraft world and the real world. =Appearance= Tobimasu is black with light gray scales on his back, extending to his tail, and a gray secondary color for his wings and wing arms. His eyes are purple, since he is a type of ender, and endermen have purple eyes. =History= Tobimasu's history is tragic. He has been attacked several times while guarding The End, and all of the wounds taken have given him his weaknesses. For several years, even at just adolescent stage, Tobi has guarded The End from any danger, even risking his life to protect it. He was never eligible to leave his homeworld at all, and the only food he could eat were the corpses of those he has defeated. Due to his lack of allowance to leave The End, Tobi has no friends yet. =Weaknesses= Tobi takes a short penalty before attacking, and this is due to the many wounds from past attacks. The wounds send pain to his nerve system, so it paralyzes him for a bit before he can charge up an attack. Tobimasu can fly for a short period sometimes, and this is due to his many wounds from the past, similar to the weakness above (of reason). Tobi sometimes falls asleep while charging up an attack. This happens mostly when he charges up an Ace Blast. The strong air energy from the Ace Blast enters his body and depletes his body energy, making him drowsy. It is unknown why the air energy depletes his body energy. =Attacks= Aero Tackle (A basic and easy attack to pull off, this is just a strong tumble at the opponent, only eligible to be pulled off in the air) Ender Blast (An attack that is powered up and charged by ender energy, this blast can lower the accuracy of the opponent, and on very rare occasions, make them fall asleep.) Ace Blast (A more powerful version of the Ender Blast, but contains strong air energy that can send the opponent flying up into the air from the massive burst of air energy) Electro Shock (This attack is powered up and charged ONLY with electric energy. When the attack finishes developing, it travels in a zig-zag line in a very fast speed, and it may give double-vision to the opponent, and normally confuses the opponent. Once it is close enough to the target, it bursts out, electrecuting the opponent.) Ender Fire Beam (This attack is powered up and charged ONLY by ender fire energy, a fusion between fire energy and ender energy. This attack starts off as a big, glowing ball. Once it fully develops, it quickly sprints at the opponent, forming a large ball of ender fire, and then charging at the opponent, able to send them flying.) =Family= Tobimasu's relatives are all unknown. Category:Character Category:Fan Characters Category:Minecraft Mob Talker Characters